Leaping Pilot
''Leaping Pilot ''is a season 99 episode of HTFF. Plot Ace is seen fixing his plane by himself and some parts collapsed after he turned the plane's engine on. He later turns his sight into another area where he sees someone with a hang glider just landed, revealed to be Hops. She spots Ace and his broken plane, also having interest towards it. Hops asks Ace about his plane but Ace only gave her a nervous smile. She checks his plane and awares of the problems. Few moments later, Hops seems fixed his plane and Ace lets her to try it first. Hops jumps into the seat but the plane later breaks in half. The tire tossed and flies straight into Rush's jetpack. Rush loses controls his jetpack and crash landed into his workplace. He still survived but his jetpack later sends him deep into the ground. The plane anyway fixed by Hops with the help of Scrap. Ace, don't let Hops to try it first as she would jumps and breaks his plane again. He decided to tries it by himself and it's seems worked. Hops sees the plane just taken off until she sees a missing tire. She picks the spare tire and jumps into the place just to fixes the tire part but hit her head into the plane instead, causing the plane loses controls and crashes into a tree. Both Hops and Ace survived but not for Bongo, who is resting on the tree. Ace is later upset about his plane while Scrap is tries to fixes it. Hops feels bad about him and having an idea. Few moments later, Hops shows her small plane to Ace and let him to use it. Ace seems excited until he sees Lifty and Shifty stealing her plane behind her. Hops then aware of this right after they took off. Ace tries to chase them with his plane. Scrap, who is still fixing under it got flattened by the plane. The thieves are laughing when they succeed stole the plane and sees Ace having problems with his own broken plane. Meanwhile, Hatchy is finally able to fly while being teaches by Wintry got sliced by Ace's propeller and also decapitates Wintry. The thieves remain calm until they see Hops chasing them by jumping. Hops anyway jumps passes her plane instead of onto it, causing her to hit Squabbles' kite. The kite later hit the plane and also splatters Hops into piece, causing Lifty and Shifty's vision blocked. Squabbles, who is playing with his kite sees what's happened and sees a plane about to crash into him. He survived but massively injured and trying to free himself from the crash. Meanwhile, Ace's plane begin to loses control and crashes into Squabbles' head. Ace's plane later explodes after the crash. Lifty and Shifty revealed to be survived by using a parachute when the plane crashes, until Rush's jetpack came from the ground and hit them. Moral "Pack up, let's jump, fly away!" Deaths *Rush is crushed into the ground. *Bongo's body is mangled by the plane propeller. *Scrap is flattened by a plane. *Hatchy is sliced to pieces by the propeller. *Wintry is decapitated by the propeller. *Hops is splattered into the plane. *Squabbles' head is crushed by Ace's plane. *Ace is died inside the explosion. *Lifty and Shifty are smashed into pieces by Rush's jetpack. Injuries *Squabbles heavily injured by the first plane crash. Trivia *This marks the debut episode for Hops. *Lifty and Shifty already wearing a parachute bag after they stole Hops' plane. *This is the first time Hatchy is seen "flying". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Solo Survivor